Year of Us
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Di sana, aku melihat sosoknya. Berdiri angkuh menatap tajam padaku. Dalam kedua mata kucingnya, hatiku terperangkap di dalamnya. -OnKey- :3 RnR?


~:0:~

Cherry Chibi presents~

_**Year of Us**_

[OnKey/JinBum romance fiction]

[LENGTH:;: 1 (200+ words) 1 (300+ words) 1 (400+ words)]

[GENRE:;: Fluff, Romance, Shounen-ai]

[RATING:;: T]

{WARNING:;: BOY X BOY / BL, OOC}

Happy reading~

~:0:~

_Semuanya terjadi begitu saja_

~:0:~

_Biarkan takdir yang berkata_

~:0:~

_bahwa kita…_

~:0:~

RING

Saat itu, ketika bel sekolah berdering nyaring. Menembus gendang telingaku, menyulut saraf kakiku untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Berusaha menembus udara dingin, aku merapatkan jaket hitam milikku.

Lorong-lorong kelas sudah mulai sepi, memudahkanku untuk berlari menuju ruanganku. Namun itu tidak dapat mengurangi hasrat ketakutanku akan keterlambatan ini.

Aku merutuki diriku di antara langkah tergesaku. Meski aku tahu tidak ada artinya menyalahkan diri sendiri, namun tetap saja kulakukan. Aku terus menyalahkan Kodok Besar itu yang mengajakku minum atas keberhasilanku diterima di sini. Dan hasilnya, aku terlambat di hari pertama bekerja.

"_YA_! KAU, GURU BARU!"

"_Ye_?" kakiku relefks berhenti, sejalan dengan mataku yang beralih pada asal suara.

Di sana, berjarak kurang dari limabelas meter, berdiri seorang lelaki yang menatapku tajam. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada dengan kepala yang diangkat dengan sudut sedemikian rupa, menunjukan keangkuhan atas kekuasaannya di sini.

"Menghadap Kepala Sekolah sekarang juga! Beraninya kau terlambat di hari pertamamu!" teriaknya lantang, tidak merasa risih dengan tatapan siswa siswi yang menyelinap dari balik jendela. Tekanan dan intonasi suaranya penuh kekuasaan, menegaskan tiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Entah secara sadar atau tidak, sebuah getaran muncul di dadaku. Bukan, bukan getaran ketakutan lagi. Sesuatu yang berbeda. Ketakutan telah disingkirkan oleh desiran halus di dada.

Aku terpana. Terdiam, merengguk keindahan yang baru kali ini aku rasakan sepanjang hidupku.

Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan jantungku?

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah lebar, berusaha mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami. Masih dalam posenya, dirinya semakin mendekat padaku. Dalam setiap hembusan napasku, aku tertahan dalam mata kucing itu. Tidak bisa lepas. Atau… tidak ingin?

Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu pasti, ketika menatapnya…

sebuah sensasi luar biasa menyeruak dari dalam diriku. Bersamaan dengan frekuensi tinggi bel yang masih berdering. Menggetarkan jantungku.

Dia telah menekan tombolku…

KRRIIIIIINGGGGGGG

~:0:~

DING

Mungkin saat ini aku menjadi lelaki paling bahagia. Itu yang aku rasakan. Meski mempunyai perasaan sepihak, setidaknya dia mengakui keberadaanku. Tidak perlu mengagungkan namanya, dia cukup memanggilku sepeti biasa.

Sosok itu…

Mau tak mau otot wajah membelah pipiku, memolesnya dengan sebuah senyum ketika irisku bergerak seiring dirinya berjalan.

Sudah cukup lama sejak kami bertemu, dan ungkapan perasaan selalu tertahan di kerongkonganku. Perbatasan leher dan dagu seolah membelit lidahku, menahannya untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Meski begitu tidak ada yang bisa mengontrol kecepatan detak jantungku. Selalu berdebar seenaknya.

"Ini." Dengan gerakan halus dia menyodorkan segelas air putih padaku. Aku menyambutnya dengan senyum dan ucapan terimakasih.

"Setelah makan, kita lanjutkan yang ini." Dia menunjukan setumpuk kertas di genggamannya. Dengan memberinya anggukan singkat, dia segera menyingirkan kertas itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Tidak ingin diganggu ketika makan.

Bibir gelas didekatkan pada mulutnya, menyesapnya sesaat lalu berpaling padaku.

"Jinki-_ssi_," panggilnya, meski tahu mataku tertuju padanya.

"Hm?" aku menyahut ringan. Tidak bermaksud untuk menjawab dengan nada berlebihan untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Entah penglihatanku yang mulai buram, atau ilusi harapanku saja, atau memang ada rona merah tipis di pipi tirus itu? Bahkan mata kucingnya yang tajam berubah menjadi lembut di mataku. Dan, sebuah kegugupan tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

"Ada apa?" aku bersuara ketika dirinya tak kunjung berucap.

"Liburan nanti…" napasnya sepertinya menjadi sulit. "Mau pergi ke Jepang? Kau bilang tidak ada kegiatan, kan? Kebetulan, orangtuaku mengirimkan dua tiket untukku. Mereka menyuruhku membawa kekasihku saat berkunjung."

"…" aku terdiam akan kalimatnya. Berusaha menampar diriku keras-keras saat perasaan bahagia itu menyelinap.

"Bukan maksudku kau kekasihku! Kau tahu, 'kan, aku tidak punya kekasih. Jadi, ya… teman dekatku saja." Dia berusaha menutupi kegugupan dirinya dengan mata sinis itu. Tapi tak elak aku bisa membacanya.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirku, senyum yang sangat lebar hingga bisa kurasakan jarak pandangku semakin mengecil. Meski begitu aku masih dapat mellihat sosoknya yang kini terlihat melipat tangan di dada, berusaha meredam perasaannya.

Bagaimanapun, dia bergolongan darah B. Perasaannya terlihat jelas.

"Tentu saja, Kibum!" jawabku tegas, penuh kebahagiaan yang meluap.

TING

"A-ah! Masakannya sudah matang!" dia berlari kecil mendekati pemanganggang, berusaha menyembunyikan mata bahagia itu.

Aku tersenyum senang. Hubungan ini mulai berkembang.

~:0:~

DONG

Masih terekam jelas dengan segar di benakku akan ingatan itu. Ketika pertama kali bertemu dan apa yang terjadi sepanjang langkah kami yang beriringan. Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa, tidak perlu berlebihan, hanya dengan tatapan dan tutur kata aku dapat mengajaknya mendalami cinta pandangan pertamaku padanya.

Dan aku bersyukur sebuah tanggapan baik yang kudapatkan. Dia dengan ringannya semakin bersikap kasar padaku, menunjukan betapa intim hubungannya denganku.

"Sudah sampai." Langkahnya berhenti ketika mengucapkannya. Dia mendongakan kepalanya, berusaha membaca tulisan kanji yang diukir di papan kayu di gerbang di hadapan kami. Cahaya remang tidak membantu mata sipitnya dalam membaca tulisan, tentu saja. Bibirnya komat-kamit mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup asing bagiku.

Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengajaknya untuk mengikuti arus manusia di hadapan kami.

Dia tersenyum menanggapi. "Mau takoyaki?" tawarnya dengan senyum mengembang.

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan kalem. Dia menawarkan sama dengan dia menginginkan.

Dengan semangat dia berjalan cepat menuju penjual takoyaki yang penuh keramaian. Tangannya meraih pergelanganku, mengajakku ikut berjalan cepat juga. Kami menembus lautan manusia, berusaha mencari celah untuk udara.

"Pak, takoyakinya satu!" pintanya pada penjual takoyaki, mungkin, dia berkata dalam bahasa Jepang. Segera saja lelaki paruh baya itu meladeni pesanan Kibum.

Dia menunggunya dengan senyum cerah. Sungguh. Apa anak ini benar-benar menyukai jajanan bulat satu itu? Belum pernah aku melihat senyum kekanakan seperti ini.

Tapi aku tidak berani berkomentar. Tidak akan menanggapi. Karena semua jenis ekspresinya merupakan yang terbaik bagiku. Meski tidak semua orang bisa mengartikan tatapan dari mata tajam itu. Banyak yang mengira dia menatap sinis meski nyatanya memang seperti itu tatapan biasanya. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Minho padaku. Sport lovers itu sedikit bergidik akan tatapan Kibum.

Tapi toh aku tidak peduli. Beginilah kekuatan cinta. Semua yang ada pada dirinya tidak masalah bagiku.

DONG

"Apa itu?" aku sedikit tersentak kaget. Meski di antara keramaian, dentuman yang muncul secara tiba-tiba cukup membuatku terkejut.

"Suara gong tahun baru." Jawab Kibum. Kini perasaannya jelas-jelas tersirat di paras cantik itu. Senyumnya indah. Tatapan mata itu hangat, menatap langit malam yang cerah.

Aku terpaku. Tidak bisa membedakan kecantikan mana yang kukagumi. Perpaduan antara gelapnya langit dengan cahaya festifal dikalahkan oleh sapuan mata lelaki di sampingku ini. Indah… begitu memukau.

Dengan segenap keberanian, aku menarik tanganku perlahan, melonggarkan diri dari cengkraman halus Kibum. Kemudian, dalam gerakan perlahan aku menurunkan tanganku, meraih jemarinya dan merengkuh jari-jari itu dalam hangat tanganku.

Bukannya tidak ada reaksi, hanya saja dia terlalu pintar untuk menutupi percik merah itu di antara kegelapan malam.

Aku tersenyum. Dengan gerakan pelan aku mendekatkan diriku padanya. Mendektkan bibirku pada cupingnya dan berbisik lembut,

"Selamat tahun baru, Kim Kibum."

Dapat aku rasakan, getaran pelan dalam tangan di genggamanku. Dan seiring itu, kehangatan menyelimuti tanganku sekaligus. Membagi gejolak yang muncul.

Bibirku semakin tertarik oleh otot wajah.

Ya, ini masih awal. Tahun baru, kisah baru…

_Next year is…_

_Year of us_

Fin.

~:0:~

A/N:;:

OnKey! OnKey! Sepertinya ini pertama kali Cherry membuatnya :D OH YEAH!

Ide yg numpuk di hape akhirnya Cherry tulis juga :3

Sorry ya kalau gaje hehe~ ide yg keluar langsung Cherry tulis aja…~

=w=

Mumpung tinggal 3 hari lagi hari surga(read;holiday)nya~

Bagi yg baca ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! ^0^ *bow with Hyukppa*

Komen gak komen, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

LOVE YOU, EUNHAE APPADEUL! LOVE YOU, URI READERS!

See ya~◕w✩ *wink*

~:0:~

(w)  
/ \

[REVIEW]

\ /  
(^0^)


End file.
